


Tree with a View

by Aelia_D



Series: Cecil's Secret Policeman [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos thought his job was boring. Cecil's about to teach him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky is clear and beautiful, lights that are  _mostly_  stars, and just a few government satellites dust the dark aubergine sky. A light breeze rustles leaves and carries the sound of the Librarians howling through the quiet town. And on a quiet, unassuming street in an entirely ordinary neighborhood, a man is sitting in a tree, watching another man through binoculars.   
  
On the whole, just another average evening in Night Vale.  
  
The man in the tree is Carlos. Carlos is a scientist.   
  
He’s twenty-four, and recently graduated from the state university with a B.S. in Physics.   
  
Carlos had hopes, dreams,  _plans_. None of them involved sitting in this tree. But when you graduate into a terrible job market, sometimes you have to let your plans sit by the wayside. He knows this, and still, he can’t help being a little bitter that he’s out here in the surprisingly cold darkness spying on a not-entirely-unsuspecting victim.   
  
He works for the Sheriff’s Secret Police. It might be one of the worst kept secrets in this crazy town, everyone knows who he is, and who he works for, and it doesn’t matter that “Secret” is even in the title of his organization.   
  
Cecil is a man of routines. Every night he gets home. Watches City Council Approved programming on his television while he eats dinner. By 9pm he is showered and in bed.   
  
Carlos really isn’t sure why he’s supposed to watch Cecil; the man lives alone, and doesn’t have anyone to talk to while he’s there. It’s not like there are conversations worth recording, even if he  _is_  one of Night Vale’s most prominent citizens.   
  
It’s boring, and he often lets his thoughts drift as he surveils his target.   
  
Tonight though, everything is different.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos knows something is going on when Cecil glances out the window and bites his lip. It’s not what he normally does, and it grabs Carlos’ attention and holds it. What follows is one of the most awkward, intensely erotic experiences of his life.  
  
Cecil usually goes into the bathroom to disrobe and shower. But tonight, he’s standing in front of the window. He’s not quite looking  _at_  the window, but he’s in front of it, his hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt, the fabric sliding off his arms, revealing his smooth skin, colored with elaborate tattoos. His hands unbuckle his belt, and Carlos leans forward, his breath coming quicker in response to the show.   
  
The shirt is dropped beneath the window, and Cecil sneaks another glance in Carlos’ direction. A small smile teases his lips, and it’s almost too much for Carlos. He’s never been into this  _watching_ thing before, but when he sees the way Cecil touches himself as he undresses, the way his long-fingered hands skim over his body, he finds that he is  _very_  into it.  
  
Carlos wants to touch him like that.   
  
It’s such an unexpected though that it breaks him out of his haze.   
  
He’s not a voyeur. He’s not  _into_  this sort of thing. But somehow, when Cecil is the one disrobing in front of him, it’s different. He wants so much more than this, but he feels so… so…  _creepy._    
  
He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, the weather, anything but what is going on in that bedroom. But his mind is slippery and he keeps imagining Cecil, naked, writhing, gasping and moaning and it’s just too much for Carlos. He’s rock hard and aching and he needs release but he just  _can’t_ /  
  
When he opens his eyes, the light is on in the bathroom. Carlos’ mind pictures Cecil in the shower. He groans, and runs his fingers back through his hair, tugging on it. He can’t believe he’s in this situation. Lusting after a man who should only be an  _assignment_.   
  
It’s an agonizing few hours before his relief arrives.  
  
He tries to pretend everything is normal, that nothing has happened. That his entire world hasn’t been turned sideways by Cecil.   
  
Again, he finds himself thinking about the way Cecil had skimmed his hands along his body. About how much he wants to touch him that way. About all of the things he would do if he could. There are a million dirty thoughts circling around in his brain, and he shouldn’t be having a single one of them.  
  
In the dark of his room, he jerks off, and tries not to feel guilty about it. It doesn’t offer him the release he needs, and, more frustrated than he was before, Carlos goes to sleep.


End file.
